Predestinados
by Ward-King
Summary: Bella Swan y Edward Cullen , siempre han sido vecinos pero nunca han cruzado una palabra en toda su existencia;Lo que ninguno de los dos sospecha es que están mas unidos de lo que piensan... ¿ Podrán dejar atrás sus prejuicios para poder trabajar en equipo?, la amistad es lo que mas los ayudara, pero esta se puede tambalear y bailar al filo de la cuchilla.


**Bella**

Había dos tipos de personas que no soportaba: Los que se creían la mierda más grande y los rezagados que se dejaban humillar por esa mierda.

Y Aro Vulturi entraba en esa lista junto con el pueblo de Forks.

Mis botas patearon una lata vacía de cerveza mientras caminaba por las calles adoquinadas de Forks, el cielo se encontraba despejado y una altanera luna llena iluminaba el firmamento mientras las diminutas estrellas titilaban como si se muriesen de frío.

Mire mi reloj y después dirigí mis ojos hacia Jasper que estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, seguramente maquinando en como conquistar a Alice; Aro no tardaría en pasar por aquel barrio en el que nos encontrábamos, como buen cerdo asqueroso pervertido, Aro iba al bar de Billy Black, donde se divertía con prostitutas baratas, entre ellas mi madre.

Sí, mi madre era una prostituta que se drogaba y llevaba a tíos que yo ni conocía a la casa pero no es que me importara mucho, además yo nunca estaba en ese lugar.

Me acomode la peluca colorada y subí mas mi falda mostrando unas largas y pálidas piernas.

—Joder Bella, si no fueras mi amiga ya te hubiera cortejado —dijo Jasper con una mirada juguetona.

—Para empezar, ¿Quién cojones usa la palabra cortejar? —él se ruborizo—. Segundo, ni que tuvieras mucha suerte.

—Ya, ya, no te pongas Bitch Mode On.

Solté una risita, Jasper a veces castraba pero era mi único amigo—varón—que valía la pena en aquel estúpido pueblo de pacotilla.

Oí unos pasos fuertes e inestables acercarse, era Aro.

Aquel nauseabundo hombre de casi dos metros con el cabello enmarañado y los ojos rojos como un demonio daba pasos vacilantes, lo más probable es que se cayera de un momento a otro.

Era momento de poner el plan en marcha.

Acomode el cuchillo oculto en mi bota izquierda y comencé a caminar en dirección hacia Aro contoneando de manera exagerada las caderas. Aro me miro y hablo con voz raposa:

— ¿Hey nena cuanto cobras?

Le lance una de esas miradas que dejaban helado a casi todos en este pueblo y vi cómo se encogía de hombros, esboce una sonrisa torcida y le respondí:

—Para ti cariño, es gratis.

Aro no era feo, todo lo opuesto. La espalda ancha y los brazos con unos bíceps esculpidos se traslucían por la campera de color negro, de mandíbula cuadrada y unos ojazos de color plateado eran rodeados por unas gruesas cejas le daban un toque inclusive sexi, lástima que fuera un gilipollas.

Aro Vulturi iba lamentar haberse metido con Alice Cullen, dulce Jesús, sí que lo iba lamentar.

**Edward.**

Era demasiado tarde y mi madre me iba a matar, literal. Siempre que se me hacía tarde de la práctica de Baseball ella me esperaba con su típico reclamo de: Me tenías con el Jesús en la boca, yo aquí preocupándome por ti y tú como si nada.

A veces mi mamá era demasiado sobreprotectora, pero vamos estaba creciendo, algún día tendría que dejar el nido y volar hacia nuevas fronteras. O simplemente entrar a la universidad, este era mi último año, el más duro por supuestos los profesores se había puesto más exigentes pidiéndonos el doble, trabajos más trabajados, en fin nos mataban solo para que lo hiciéramos "bien".

Caminaba por la calle de Saint Francis, no usaba el auto porque el campo estaba no muy lejos de mi casa, entonces escuche un quejido, entre la espesa noche vislumbre unas siluetas, la primera que logre escrutar la reconocí de inmediato, era Aro Vulturi con las piernas dobladas y los brazos detrás de la nuca, la otra silueta más pequeña en comparación con el hombretón que era Aro lo estaba sujetando, tenía una pistola apuntando directamente la cabeza de Aro.

No podía permitir que aquella atrocidad se llevase a cabo, me acerque sigilosamente tratando de no emitir ningún sonido, mala suerte. Mis zapatos aplastaron una lata de cerveza y la silueta que sujetaba a Aro se alertó.

**Bella.**

El chirrido de la lata aplastándose despertó todos mis sentidos.

—J, alguien está cerca —susurre. Jasper que se encontraba agazapado junto al cuerpo de Aro mientras lo revisaba, y se levantaba rápidamente. Achine los ojos y trate de mirar más allá, entonces le vi.

Era un muchacho como de mi edad, traía puesto un uniforme de Baseball y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, joder, estábamos bien jodidos.

—Edward—chillo Aro pidiendo ayuda al muchacho.

—Cállate —le ordene con voz aguda. Le apreté más los brazos, hasta casi torcerlos, el soltó un alarido, bueno al parecer aquellas peleas callejeras había servido de algo.

—Por favor —dijo Edward con voz apremiante, acercándose con cautela. Y sabía muy bien porque, la _Beretta_ que sujetaba contra la frente de Aro bien podía volarle la cabeza a ambos en menos de 5 segundos.

—Este no es tu asunto capullo —gruñí. Si descubría quien era estaba jodida.

—No tienen por qué hacer esto —su tono comenzaba a fastidiarme—. Por favor, hay otras maneras.

Cada vez se acercaba más y eso me preocupaba pero mantuve la compostura fría y distante, este chaval no me iba a arruinar el plan.

—Este no es el camino correcto —su voz era suave y en cuanto pronuncio esas palabras me congele.

Este no es el camino correcto, una mujer me lo había dicho con el mismo tono Cullen, no-podía-ser. ¿Acaso ese chaval seria hijo de Esme?

No lo recordaba, nunca, de los nunca. Ese rostro no era conocido pero percibí los rasgos de Esme en él. Los ojos verde esmeralda como las joyas que permanecian ocultas a la codicia del hombre, el cabello castaño tostado como si hubiese sido bañado por el sol y su mirada, esa mirada de solemnidad y perdón.

Me devane los sesos tratando de analizar como cojones aquel muchacho tenía algún tipo de relación con Esme.

—Quédate ahí —vociferé nuevamente con voz falsa.

Y el cobarde de Jasper echo a correr con la mochila llena de la plata que Aro Vulturi tenía.

—Maldito cabrón gilipollas —murmure.

Bastardo fuese Jasper, me había dejado prácticamente servida en bandeja de plata.

— ¿Sabes qué? Te lo regalo —solté a Aro y le di un golpe en la nunca, cayo de trompa contra la acera, inconsciente y yo…me eche a correr.

Cuando mis pies tocaron mi habitación, caí desparramada sobre la cama, me quite la peluca y la arroje al suelo. Poco faltaba para que esta noche me la pasara en la comisaria del pueblo tras las rejas.

Bien aquel muchacho pudo haber corrido tras de mí, pero cuando voltee la mirada mientras escapaba, le vi junto a Aro perplejo y con la mirada vidriosa.

Pero aquello no era mi problema, las cosas no salieron como quería y mañana por la mañana castraría personalmente a Jasper Hale con todo y cejas de depilación.


End file.
